How Long is Forever?
by LaLinz
Summary: when jasper leaves alice she is devistated and tries anything to keep her visions of him from coming.during this time bella is pregnant. will japer come back? will she move one to someone new? drama drama drama!Reveiwa are great, tell me wht u think.
1. Chapter 1

How long is forever?

**Here is chapter one, working on the next one, enjoy and please reveiw, this is my first fanfic.**

Alice's POV

It was 6 am the day after their wedding. I was tired of laying in my useless bed, yet there was nothing to do. I walked, or as I normally do, more of a skip, down stairs. Everyone had gone hunting. I didn't, because I hunted before the wedding. I didn't want my thirst to overwhelm my memories of Edward and Bella. I walked around the kitchen, admiring the decorations that I had put up little over 24 hours ago.

I sat down as my sight went into a haze, and I saw my family and my wonderful husband coming home. The feeling of a vision has become less of a surprise to me ever since I found out the early warnings. My knees buckled for a split second and I stood or sat up strait. Once in the vision I could slump and unbuckle my knees. I saw them come home at 1 p.m. I looked at my husband jasper in the vision. How I love looking in his golden eyes.

But there was something wrong. He didn't meet my eyes. I tried hard to see them though. He usually acted like this when he had a mistake. A human hunter or camper was in the wrong place at the wrong time, and he couldn't control himself. Jazzy is still sort of sensitive to human blood, especially when he is hunting. Once I broke out of that vision I immediately searched for them now. But I scanned the entire hunt and it was flawless. This worried me. I looked ahead of when they got home so I could see what he would say when I got him alone. But I couldn't, there was something blocking the vision. Great. Wolves. But I don't think Jacob would agree to help jasper, would he? I went to grab for my phone, but remembered he was hunting. I didn't want to disturb him.

Well. What now? I'm a vampire by my self at a big house. Great. Well first I have to pick everything up. I love doing everything in hyper speed. The house was completely clean in 2 minutes. Half of me wants to watch TV. But my smarter and more attractive half is screaming to me "CHANNEL, GUCCI, COACH!" so obviously, I grab my purse and skip out to my cute little yellow porche. I love it when its so early. The road to the stores are almost empty. So I continually push my car to 120. I am there in about five minutes.

When I enter the store I suddenly get a vision. They got home early, the trip was cut short. All there eyes are golden, but even in my vision I cant see jaspers eyes. I break out of the vision and I store girl is looking at me funny.

"ma'am? Is everything ok? Ma'am?"

I'm looking at her blankly. "I have to go" I say as I quickly walk out of the store

My drive home was furious. I aroused a lot of road rage, but I got home soon enough. I knew everyone could here me come in, but I still rushed to the front door and opened it as fast as possible. They were all sitting on the couch watching the news. Except for jasper. He was in our room. I attempted to look calm and walk upstairs, yet I'm sure it didn't look like I was calm. I made it to our room and almost busted the door open. Jasper was sitting on our bed, looking away from me. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. "what's wrong Jasper? Why aren't you looking at me?"

He looked up with regretful eyes. "follow me." he said in a low voice.

He jumped out our window and I followed. We ran across the yard, past Edward and Bella's field, past their cute little cabin I admire so much. We came across another field I actually didn't know existed. Standing in the middle was a big smelly dog. Seth. Of all of them he _would _be the one to agree with jasper. I planted my feet in the ground. "Jasper Hale you tell me what's going on right now!"

He stopped walking and paused a moment with his back to me. Then he turned around and darted right in front of me.

"you know I always thought of you as my perfect little wife. You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, right?" he said in a hushed tone.

"just tell me jazzy. Please, what's wrong?" I pleaded

"Alice, a few weeks before the wedding, you know how I went south, to hunt? And you were so busy planning you didn't bother to check on me with your visions?" he looked at me, and I stared at him. I have no idea what the heck is going on. I cant even speak.

"Alice, I had no idea, Maria is still alive, and-" he broke off, looking away. Maria? This has to be some kind of sick joke. Jasper would never go back to her. I look over at Seth and he is getting more uncomfortable by the second.

"okay, ha-ha jasper, that's not funny you know I don't like jokes like this." I said

He just looked at me again. "she isn't like she was, she lost everything and the volturie almost killed her. Now she has nothing and I realized as I was with her, Alice baby, I still love her-" this time he didn't stop. I cut him off with a huge backhand to his face.

"jasper hale! You STOP this instant! I don't like JOKES!" I yelled

"ITS NOT A JOKE! Alice I love you… I just love her more!" this time I had a delayed reaction to hit him but I did. Hard. It sounded like a bolder landing on cement after a 100 foot drop. I immediately apologized. Then I realized again what he just said and hit him again.

"STOP THAT! JESUS ALICE! What do you want me to do, you think its easy for me to tell the girl who I thought was the love of my life that I'm leaving her? God Alice. I'm so sorry."

It wasn't until he said that I actually realized, he is _leaving_ me. For her. The other girl. God, I feel like a character on a bad TV show. that's when my knees completely gave out, and I fell on the ground, tearlessly crying. Jasper sat next to me as if to comfort me, but it just made it worse. "well, what, your just leaving? Like that?" I asked

"I have to pack my things. Everyone else already knows. I have a flight down to Texas tomorrow. Babe-"

"I am NOT your babe. I am NOT your honey, sweet pea, or pixie." I said, trying to sound like I meant it, when I wanted nothing more than for him to put his arms around me and say he would never leave, and that this was just a joke.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Well, I never thought this would be happening to me. I sat in my room, crying, watching my husband pack his things to leave.

"I talked to Jenks, all the paperwork is done, so we aren't married. All you need to do is drive down there and sign some papers." jasper said as he threw in his shirts.

"why" I squeaked out quietly

"well, I just thought it would be weird to still be married…" he trailed off.

"no, why do you want her over me?" I said. Although I knew asking wouldn't change his mind.

"I told you, I did think I loved you more, really. I am so happy when im around you-"

"isn't that all that matters?" I spat. "if your not happy with someone what do you have?"

"she _needs _me Alice." he said still not looking at me.

"she doesn't need anyone. She is a vampire. The only person she needs is the one that tastes good"

He looked at me as if disappointed. That was a low blow. But who cares? If he is leaving me I have a female right to bash her.

"why do you hate her so much? Except for the only obvious reason."

Coward wont even say 'because im leaving you for her'. but that's ok, because if he did I would probably start sobbing again. "she made you a terrible person jazzy, you know that. She made you do things you aren't proud of. With her you wont be able to control yourself. She encourages taking innocent peoples lives."

He was silent for a few seconds, considering this. "I can control myself Alice. You know I wouldn't let myself go back to that. She was like that years ago. And when I say years you know I mean a lot of years. People change. You have to give people second chances. She is nothing like she was."

"sure. Give the massacring human changing war leader another chance. I wonder why no one gave Hitler a second chance. Im sure he was a _great guy. Maybe some one should have changed him, he would be great to keep around." I probably over killed the sarcasm._

_He looked away and I heard a quiet chuckle. I can make him laugh. I can make him happy. _

"_I will miss you. There wont be a day that goes by I wont think about what I gave up. I will send letters. I will call. I promise." he said_

"_I don't know if that will be good for me jasper. I think you should just give me some time. Plus, I will be able to see you. There would be no point." I said with the little confidence I had left._

"_okay. Well im all packed. Everyone is going to the airport. Please come?" he asked. Of coarse. Ask the girl who you just said you were leaving for some one else to come say goodbye. But I cant resist. I have to see him as long as I can._

"_ok" I said quietly._

_I rode with Rosalie and Emmett. The whole ride Rosalie looked at me with sorry eyes as Emmett drove. It was extremely silent, yet we said so much. Emmett was pissed. I always did have a feeling Emmett would choose me over jasper. But he wouldn't hurt jasper, he knew that would only hurt me more. The airport was a short little goodbye. And then I watched my husband fly away. And my heart, for once in my vampire life, actually felt dead._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The hours after we got back home I cried. I thought about what the heck I am supposed to do next. I thought about jasper, I thought about Rose and Emmett, Edward and Bella, everyone who really were supposed to be with each other. I usually have a strong belief in the _everything happens for a reason_ thing, but, I just couldn't think of anything that could fit this.

After the first couple hours I had a vision of them. I knew jazzy wasn't there yet, but I saw Maria picking him up. Her demon red eyes, they walked out of the airport together. They got in her car, for having nothing she had a nice car. It was a BMW. Yeah, she _defiantly _needs him. I broke out of the vision screaming. When I watched Bella I never thought I would go through the same pain. I guess I was wrong.

So all day, I kept seeing them, screaming in pain, sobbing, the cycle went on and on. Finally Emmett and Rosalie couldn't take it anymore. Rose entered my room real slow, like a human was approaching a tiger.

"Alice, Alice common, let's go shopping" she said in the doorway.

"I-I-idontwanna" I slurred with my head in my pillow.

She made her way over to my bed and sat next to me. "We can go channel, I hear they have a sale going on"

"Iwastherethism-m-morning" I refuse to lift my head from my pillow.

"Oh, okay, uh, Gucci?"

I do like Gucci, a lot. "Butilookhorrid-d!"

"Well we can fix that in a matter of seconds!" she said, now encouraged further to keep trying.

"WhataboutEmmett?"

"We can drag him along."

"Okay." I lifted my head from the pillow.

Rose was right; it only took seconds to fix me up. But it didn't help what I felt. So, we jumped in the hummer. Emmett for once seemed eager to shop, he knew he was trying to help me. We actually drove the speed limit this time. It seemed to take forever. When we got there we spent away. But I still couldn't control my mood and silent cries every now and then. The visions didn't stop. And when they came I couldn't help but let out a loud wine. We were there till they kicked us out at closing time. And by then I was ready to go home. At home it was quiet. But then again, it was better than being out. All that night was the same thing. Cry, vision, and scream. Cry, vision, and scream. About 7 30 the next morning we got the call. It was Bella and Edward. The trip was cut short. Carlisle was the one to talk to them. I didn't bother to see them. I didn't need to see love right now. I didn't even listen in on the phone call.

"Everyone get down here." Carlisle said, and we all zoomed down into the living room.

That's when we got the news. And I was certainly kicking myself now for not visioning them.

"Bella is pregnant. I don't know how, I have never dealt with anything like this…" he trailed off.

You could hear the shake in his voice. This scared us all, Carlisle is never nervous. I looked at Emmett. He was obviously thinking _oh crap. Heh, nice one Edward._ And Rose, I didn't even want to think about her thoughts. You could see on her face she was angry. She was jealous of Bella as it was, and she always wanted a baby. Esme was concerned.

And I just can't take this on right now.

I need to stop the visions. I need them to go away. And once I thought that my mind went strait to that dog.

Jake.

I walked casually to the phone. Should I do this? Should I actually ask this favor from an unreliable dog? Yes. I'm desperate.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The phone rang 6 times before he picked up the unknown number. "hello?"

"Jake! Its Alice don't hang up." you could hear him sigh in the backround.

"what do you bloodsuckers want?" he almost spat. He was still angry… "is Bella still human?"

"yes, but this isn't particularly about Bella…" how the heck am I supposed to say this?

"then why are you wasting my time?"

"its, it's a long story kinda, I just need you to keep on the line, because I wont like this anymore than you." he sighed again.

"shoot"

"I need to see you in person, because, you see.." now I sighed. "I need to stop the-" figures, I had a vision.

Jasper and Maria are at her house. Her nice sized house. By now I have realized it was far from the truth that she needed him. And when it was over, I screamed. Probably louder than most others. And I fell on the floor.

"Alice? What the… Alice? What just happened?"

"I n-n-need to stop-p-p that" I said in a tearless sob.

"ok, you know what, explain everything right now, I am more than confused."

"jasper left me, for another vampire, a bad one, the kind that kill humans, an, an I keep seeing them in my visions. Around you I cant see anything. Please."

"psh, well well look who need the werewolf's help now." his amusement to my condition was offensive, but like I said, I'm desperate.

"you helped Bella when Edward left. This time it wont even require as much work."

"is it as bad as Bella had it?" now he sounded serious with a titch of sympathy.

"most likely. I don't know for certain exactly how bad she had it, but im almost certain its that bad" I didn't bother get up off the floor. He was quiet, considering this.

"Alice I cant put my life on hold to stand next to you as you go on your life." he said.

"you don't have to come here! I will follow you around. I promise I will be quiet and you wont even know I'm there!"

"uh Alice, two things. 1. Treaty. 2. It would look a little weird having a vampire just follow me around all the time."

"no one else knows I'm a vampire. But your right, I don't know how to get past the treaty."

"I'm sorry Alice, rea-" he was cut off by another one of my screams. Stupid visions.

"God Alice, do they happen that frequently?"

"not always, but ya, pretty much."

"yikes. Sorry. If they happen that frequently, you probably have it worse than Bella did."

"I'm starting to think so." I said.

"well Alice, look, I'm sorry, but I have to go. I, you," he sighed again. "call me whenever. Okay?"

"alright." I said quietly

"kay. Bye." he said, and hung up.

"bye" I said to no one.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I was afraid to call him. He hates us as it is. And he is major pissed about the wedding and everything. But then again, its not that im calling for what he thinks. I should call him and tell him bella is pregnant. No. I cant do that. But the least I can do is tell him she is five minutes from my home. No. I will call him lat-

_Jasper and Maria are in a field. Hunting. He is trying to teach her to hunt animals. And she is trying to teach him to hunt humans. His eyes are pitch black. "jasper, they had you living the hard way. Why don't you want to live the easy way with me? Why don't you trust me?" dang, she is kinda good. He, he just gave in! no!_

I snap out of my vision in a shriek. I do pick up my phone, but I don't call Jake, I call Jasper. I try to go back into my vision, the first time I have tried to have a vision since, he left.

_His phone is ringing. He tells Maria to go ahead, he will catch up. "hello? Alice?"_

"_Jasper Hale do not think of killing an innocent life. Keep at least one promise." and I hung up._

This time I didn't scream. But I did break out in sniffles and cries. Why didn't I talk to him? Stay on the line Alice, you idiot. I have to pull myself together, because

Edward and bella will be here in 3...2...1.…

"We home! Carlisle!" Edward yelled. You could tell, he was urgent, and she was confused.

Everyone was at the door in .2 seconds. Except Rose. She was in her room. "Bella I missed you! Are you okay?" I asked

"ya Alice, im just, uh, nervous?"

"make yourself at home, well, I shouldn't have to tell you that! Ha, you are home!" I gave her a hug and took her to the couch.

"I'll be back in a couple of minutes, okay?"

"ya Alice, its not like I have cancer."

"kay"

As I walked away I muttered to myself, _your right, this my be worse_.

I walked up to Rose's room. I stoped at the door, but I know she knows im here.

"rose? You okay? Bella is home, I think she would like it if you went to see her."

"isn't that great for here." she said in a flat voice.

"can I come in?"

The door unlocked and I slowly walked in.

"Rose, you cant stay like this. You have to except bella, and her choices. And if she wants to be a vampire, its going to happen."

"She doesn't deserve to have the choice. She didn't even want to come to forks anyways"

"rose, don't say that. I know we may think she is choosing wrong, but she wants to be with Edward forever. And if she is going to stick around forever, well, you cant keep up this rivalry"

She just looked at me.

"so do you want to go see her?" I asked.

"I suppose that would be the kind thing to do."

So rose and I walked downstairs together and talked to bella. Then I had a vision. I braced myself to scream, but it wasn't jasper. It was me, driving to the Walmart supper store, but I couldn't see past that.

What the…? that's when my cell rang, playing "disco inferno" by 50 cent. "ha, nice ring tone Alice." Bella teased.

"hello?"

"hey leech, meet me at the Walmart, the pack wants to talk to you…"

"why?"

"its about Sam. They don't want anyone else to come. I guess they like you best. We need you to bring news to your family."

"ok, I'll be there then, give my two minutes." I hung up. Then I had a vision of jasper.

My scream startled bella, but rose gave her that look of 'I will explain later' and bella relaxed a little.

So I furiously drove to Walmart, where I saw the wolves by the candy isle. Typical.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"this had better be good." I said as I approached the rather large pack.

They were all tense, and no one said a word. Although they were saying a lot, in their minds to one another. Edwards power would be so useful right now.

"hey, guys. I have to be home to…. I have to get home soon what's happening?"

Sam looked at me, and spoke to me first. "we have some news that might effect you Cullens, so we decided unanimously to have you deliver the news to your family."

"never been so flattered" I said with sarcasm, "so tell me."

"Sam is leaving the pack." Jacob said, staring strait at Sam, as he beat him to it.

"What?" this isn't just a wolf thing, this is kinda a vampire thing too "why?"

"listen Alice, as long as I am around you vampires, I don't age. But the love of my life, Emily, does. I cant be Alfa anymore, Emily and I are moving." Sam explained.

Leah just looked plain annoyed, but in a small way, hurt. I had never really picked up on that.

"so, what now?" I said, dumbfounded. This was the third surprise in five days. Good lord.

"well that's our dilemma. We picked you yes, because you're a gossip girl and we know the news will get to your family," what a complement, "but we need your honest help. You see, you cant just choose and Alfa. it doesn't work like that. Actually, if I hadn't been the first to discover being a wolf, I might not have been Alfa. but no one here is willing to step up." then he turned to the pack.

"one of you is an Alfa by blood. But that one of you isn't saying anything. And you have to, now."

Silence. I looked in everyone of their eyes. None of them seemed to know what to do. And Jacob, he just looked at the floor. He was angry, in every way. This probably toped it off for him. This isn't good. I silently walked up to him, and he tensed up even more. I probably smell.

"we are in a Walmart, relax, because if you change here, we are all screwed." I quietly whispered in a warning voice.

He just looked at me. His deathly stare went strait from the ground to me. And I felt in a way stunned, like I couldn't move if I wanted to. I had seen wolves angry before. I have seen people angry before. But together it was like double the intensity. Like he could snap in a split second. I found feeling in my legs and took to small steps away, but didn't let him see I was a bit frightened. His stare went back to the ground.

"some one doesn't want to take responsibility." Sam said, in a disappointed parent voice.

"typical of this sorry excuse of a pack." Leah said.

Not only did she get the stare from jake, but Sam got angry too.

"Leah just _SHUT UP!_" he Spat. "you don't know what it is to be Alfa, you don't know that its harder than it friggin looks!" now Sam was getting ready to change.

"Everyone calm down!" I said, then lowered my voice some, "the guy with the beard is staring."

Quill started laughing with Paul. It didn't last long. And then just like that, Jake stormed off.

"the news will get to the family, but I'm sorry, I cant help you with the Alfa thing." I said.

"thank you anyway, we will see you soon, I'm sure." Sam nodded.

I quickly skipped to follow Jacob, who had already stormed out the front door.

"jake!" I called behind him. I need to calm him down, or his little secret will be oh so public.

But he already jumped in his car and drove off. So I stood there for a second, and had a vision. Jasper. But when I came out of it, I didn't scream. Or shriek. I sniffled a little, but I didn't scream, and for that, I was proud of myself. So I skipped to my pretty little car, and drove home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so the more reviews I get, the more encouraged I am to continue this story, so if you like this story, review and tell other people about this story! ****J**

Chapter 7

Okay, so I lied I little. I didn't tell my family. that's because Rose could care less, Emmett wouldn't understand the concept, and Carlisle Esme Bella and Edward are all obviously busy. They will find out soon enough, when things slow down a bit. Bella has been home for three days now, and I know it sounds irrational but she already does look a little, well, fatter.

"hey Bella, how's it going?" I asked

"it's a little uncomfortable, you know, I just found out that its confirmed im, pregnant, if that's what you would call it."

"well, I wouldn't know the feeling, but I think I get it. But don't look at it in a bad way, Bella your pregnant! This is fun! Its going to be so cute!"

"it. I don't like that, hey Carlisle, am I going to have to wait the entire nine months to know what it is?"

Carlisle came in the room and sat down. "yes and no. if you mean, while your still pregnant will you know its gender, that's a no. but, you wont have to wait nine months."

"what do you mean?" we asked at the same time.

"well closely studying the progress rate at what the baby is growing, its estimated this baby will be ready in six to four weeks." Carlisle said.

"what? Six to four weeks! that's not enough time! I don't even know what to call.. _it_… let alone have any idea what I need for it, or, oh crap…." she trailed off

"what Bella?" Edward and I asked at the same time too.

She looked up at us with wide eyes, "what am I gonna tell Charlie?"

That one left us all silent. I suppose I could tell him, considering he does like me best. Edward read my thoughts and shook his head. The baby is adopted? I thought to him.

" a 4-6 week honey moon Alice? Really? Who in their right mind would believe that?"

Bella was obviously confused. Oohh! Bella had to come home because she got a south of the border disease! And no one can see her outside our house because its highly contagious!

"I like it!" Edward said.

"mind explaining?" bella asked a little irritated.

"you have I highly contagious south of the border disease" Edward said.

"ya, one that gets me pregnant? that's believable." she said

"then we adopted it." Edward said.

"wont it look like us?"

"uh, my cousins died in a car accident and the baby was with a sitter, so that explains why it will look like me, but for you…"

"Charlie doesn't know what your _cousins_ wife looked like. Maybe she looked a lot like Bella." I suggested.

"its not perfect, but it will work." Carlisle said.

Then I had a vision.

_Jasper gave in, douche bag. He is sucking the blood out of a lifeless human girl. With brown hair, long nails, pretty face. But I looked at his watch, 6 thirty._

Coming out of that one hurt. I let out a loud whimper.

I looked at the time now. 6:25. He is probably picking her out. So I grab my phone and run upstairs. I should probably take jasper out of speed dial. "hello?" he is aggravated. It sucks when you get a call while hunting.

"your about to do something you shouldn't Jasper Hale! She has a family! She has friends! don't do it!" and once again, I hung up.

I cried for a little while. Maria is winning. And I am loosing.

Vision, _"Maria, this isn't right. I cant do it" jasper said to her. "but why? No one cares about her!" she spat. "doesn't she look so delicious? don't worry, her family wont hurt forever. But you and I, we will be together, forever and ever!" he didn't say anything. That hurt. _

That hurt him and me. I screamed pretty loud. Jasper used to tell me that. 'Alice, we will be together, forever, and ever. I promise.' another promise he had broke. And now I cant take it.

If this is going to happen, I don't care how used to it I will get, it will always hurt. I will never 100% forget jasper hale, the love of my life. I picked up the phone again.

Ring, ring, ri- "what?"

"Jake, meet me a-"

"I CANT!" and he hung up. Still pretty angry I suppose. I defiantly shouldn't tell him about Bella yet.


	8. Chapter 8

**I like ideas, so lots of reviews, cuz I am running out of ideas! I'm good for the next few chapters tho, so enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Well this officially sucks. And for the fist time in years, my thirst hit me by surprise. I hadn't looked in a mirror for a while. I ran to my bathroom, and my eyes are pitch black. Not good. "Rose?" I called

"ya Alice?"

"I'm gonna go hunting, okay?"

"uh ya, do you want Emmett or me or someone to go with you?"

"no. this will be some of the only me time I will be able to have for a while, you know, with the pregnancy."

"yeah. Okay, so where do you plan to go?"

"hmmm. I don't know. But I will end up in Seattle, shopping I guess."

"alright. Love ya, I will tell Carlisle and stuff if anyone asks."

"kay. Bye."

I grab my wallet and cell phone, and hop out of my window. Hadn't done that in a while. I started running toward Seattle, but when I got close took a left, then right, after a while I was in pretty deep woods. So I climbed up a tree, and turned off my brain.

My instincts took over, and I didn't hurt for jasper, I wasn't worried for Bella, and I had no thought for Jacob. I heard a buck running about to pass my tree, but I wasn't concerned about the buck, I was concerned about what it was running from. Probably the biggest mountain lion I had ever seen ran strait under my tree. I lurched ahead of it, and landed strait in front of it. We shouldn't get too into what happens next.

When I was full I took out my little mirror. My eyes were a bright golden brown. Perfect. So as I ran to Seattle, my brain slowly turned back on. I thought about the soon coming baby. Little does bella know that her future isn't looking bright. Carlisle and Edward cant find any legends about this situation that end with the mom living. And there is no such thing as an abortion with a vampire baby.

Then my phone rang. It was Edward. "whats up Edward?"

"hey alice. Sorry I didn't really get a chance to talk to you at all. I'm sorry about what happened."

"Edward, really, your late. don't even bring it up."

"well that's the thing. You need to go to Jenks, you never signed the divorce papers. Jasper called me. He said its bothering, her."

"Maria is upset that its not official? Who the crap cares?"

"look Alice, I'm not ant more happy about this than you are."

"well-" I started crying "its not fair!"

"I know. I don't know what to tell you. You should, uh, get that done."

And he hung up. Coward. Dang it! Why didn't I bring my car? I whistled for a cab. Six screeched to a stop immediately. I love being a pretty vampire. I reached for the handle of cab 34 at the same time as another guy. "oh sorry, my bad."

"Paul?" I recognized his tan body and square jaw.

"Alice?" he was a little stunned.

"why are you in Seattle?"

"shopping for my best friends sisters wedding."

It started to rain, and we both got in the cab

"how about you?" he asked

"shopping."

Then it was silent for a while. "hey paul, is Jacob okay? He, he calmed down a bit right?"

"haha, why are you concerned?"

"I have some news that cant wait much longer"

"heh, well, I suppose you should know, he quit the pack."

"that isn't something you can just quit, is it?"

"well, ya. It is. He is still a werewolf and all, but he just, quit."

The rest of the drive was silent. He got out of the cab before me, but handed the driver enough money for the two of us.

"no, you don't have to do that" I said.

"I know." he replied with a smile.

"thank you"

And the cab pulled away.


	9. Chapter 9

**I love the reviews! Keep them coming! :D **

Chapter 9

At Jenks building it was quiet, muggy, and if felt like the air was thick. The place hadn't changed. Once I told the front desk I was immediately let into his office. When he saw me he scrambled at his desk. "Alice, uh, p-please come in."

"Hello Mr. Jenks. I am here to sign the divorce papers." I said divorce with a tremble in my voice.

"ah, yes. Of coarse." he fumbled around in his desk and pulled out a very thick folder. "there are many papers, do you have a pen?"

"I was in hope that you might give me one." I said. I love sounding so business like, but this is a sad event.

"oh, uh, h-here" he spilled a cup of pens and pencils on his desk while handing me a black bic.

"thank you, Mr. Jenks" I said as I took the folder off his desk.

I began to open it when in noticed he was still sitting there looking at me.

"Mr. Jenks, is there a chance I might be able to sign my divorce papers alone?"

"oh! Uh, y-yes ma'am. Come to the front desk when your uh, ready."

I opened the large folder. One by one I plucked though the papers. Sign, initial, date, initial, sign, date. It seemed to take forever. I didn't bother reading anything, nor do I think Jasper did. Screw it, I'm a vampire, what could go wrong?

When I was done I walked out to the front room by the main desk. Jenks was sitting, drinking coffee. "Here you are," I said.

"thank you Miss. Cullen." he said as he took the papers back.

As I walked out of the building I thought about that. Miss. Not Mrs., not Ms., Miss. And I thought to myself, _I am Alice Cullen, I am an independent, strong girl, and no one can take that away. I will literally live forever, and I don't need Jasper_.

By the time I got in a cab I felt like a new person, and I know, it will hurt, and he did scar me, and I will never forget Jasper Hale. But I can move on. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but I will. And when I do, I will be able to think about Jaspers name without cringing. To think about what we had without crying.

I sniffled a little, but I am alright.

"where to ma'am?"

"Seattle" I told him. I can walk home from there.

When I did get home I had a vision of them. And I screamed. And I cried. And bella couldn't take it anymore.

"Alice! What the heck is going on?" she yelled from the couch.

I skipped over there and sat next to her. "I suppose with this new baby on the way, you haven't done a head count since you got home." I said

She silently thought. "where is Jasper?"

"In Texas. With, Maria." it was hard not to cry saying her name out loud.

"what? isn't she dead? When did..? How did..? What the…?"

"I know, it is hard to believe. But that's just how it is. I keep getting visions of them, that explains the screaming and crying."

"Alice, I'm _SO_ sorry, are you alright?"

"fine."

"okay. So. Your single. That wont be for very long." she teased.

I laughed at this. A true laugh, not a fake one. Because that truly was ridiculous. But what I defiantly didn't see coming, was she was right.

**Mwhahahaha! don't you love a good cliff hanger? :P**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Hey Alice, I need you to go to the store, buy a bunch of food. This baby doesn't seem to like anything." Edward said, concerned for Bella.

"alright, just like, anything and everything, or Bella, are you craving anything?" I asked

"no I'm good, thanks." she replied.

I grabbed my visa credit card and skipped out the door. My cute little car started on a dime, and I was off.

Walmart, or Marks? Target? No, Giant eagle, no. I gave up and just pulled into Walmart. Food is food, who cares where its from?

I grabbed two carts and started at the way back of the store, and worked forwards.

Milk, Oreos, chips ahoy, turn isle, lettuce, carrots, cheese, mushrooms, turn isle, steak, BACON! Oh how I miss bacon! Pull yourself together Alice, your on a mission. Pork. Turn isle. I worked my way to the candy isle, with one cart completely full. I paused for a moment, should I get Twix, or Milky ways? What does Bella like more? What does it matter, what does the baby like more? Hmmmm.

"I never thought I would see a vampire in the candy isle." a male voice said from behind me, that I didn't recognize.

I spun around in an instant. How did he know? Is he a vampire too? Why didn't I see this?

"excuse me?" I squeaked. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"ha-ha, no, you don't. I saw you tugging around that cart full of food, and I said to myself, now why would a vampire need to go grocery shopping?"

This boy was tall. Probably a entire six inches taller than I. but he couldn't be a vampire. He was tan, like almost a wolf, but he wasn't a wolf, he didn't smell. Actually, he smelled like a vampire, so, what the heck? He had the golden eyes, short dark brown hair, a killer body that would make any human- girl _or_ boy- sigh and flutter their eyes. His smile was big, but not distracting. He had smooth features, and all together, he was hot. Beautiful. Double W-O-W.

"I know what your thinking. Something along the lines of 'what the heck _is_ that? How does he know I'm a vampire? Is he…..?' am I right?"

I'm still a little speechless, so I say, "well are you going to answer any of my questions?"

He laughed. Oh myLanta. Beautiful laugh to. "I am a Vampire. I know it's a little hard to believe, seeing as I'm, well, tan. Anyway, I know you are a vampire, because of your eyes, I can see you have just hunted not to long ago. Your pale, and you walk with the most grace I have ever seen a Vampire walk in my entire life."

I was silent. What do I say?

"this is the part where you say 'thank you'" he whispered.

"Thank you, uh, why haven't I seen you before? I thought I knew of every vampire in the local area…"

"lets walk and talk, shall we?"

So I pushed my carts in front of me, and he walked next to me, a few feet away.

"I just moved here not to long ago. I live on the edge of LaPush, but I guess you guys have some sort of treaty. Nice one. Not very good friends with were wolfs, eh?"

"ha, and your telling me that you are?" I said, still curious about him.

"well I guess I would have to be, considering my sister is one."

"how is that possible?" that confused me a big one.

"I don't know, its not like its _impossible. _She is a werewolf, I'm not. She was fighting a vampire with her pack, I was there, shouldn't have been, and look at me now! Haha"

"wow. So that's why I didn't see you…" I tailed off in thought.

"see me?"

"yeah," should I tell him? Can I trust him? Heck, who is he gonna tell that doesn't already know? "I can see the future, sometimes, if it doesn't include werewolves. You know, special ability thing. Do you have any?"

"I can locate any wolf in the area. For instance, in LaPush, a wolf is at his girlfriends house, by the way he is moving, it seems he is packing up. Goin back and forth from room to room."

"how do you see that?" its like he can sort of see my blind spots.

"have you ever seen those war movies, where there's that big map on the wall, and the little red blinking light is showing where troops are? Well that's how I see it."

"wow. that's, nifty."

"but you have yet to answer my question." he said.

"what? What question?"

"why in the heck are you buying this huge load of food?"

"oh, long story, uh, short and simple, pregnant sister in law."

And we reached the checkouts. "so, I don't think you told me your name." I said.

"oh, sorry, how rude of me. I'm Anthony, Anthony Lark. And you are?"

"Alice, Cullen."

I began emptying things onto the conveyer belt.

"well, Alice Cullen, I have to be leaving, my family will be wondering what's taking me so long."

"okay, so, will I see you around then?"

"not a doubt in my mind." he replied with a smile. And he walked off.

I finished paying for the food and loading it in my car. I got in my car and turned it on.

Hmm, Anthony Lark.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next week passed by quickly. Edward and Carlisle almost never came out of the computer room, and day after day Bella crossed out the days she had left, for what she thought as until being a mom. What we thought as the days left of her life.

_Sunday_

"how ya feeling Bella?" I asked as I turned on the TV and turned to the E! news.

"fat. Tired. I cant eat _anything_ without puking." she was getting the large stomach, and she looked really pale. This baby was being such a burden.

"you don't look that fat. You look pregnant. that's all."

"I feel guilty too. I haven't talked to Charlie, and I should probably call Jake,"

Crap. That cant happen. He is still…. Stressed. "he will be fine, it will only make him angry."

"but he has a right to know."

We both watched E! news in silence. She might have actually been paying attention, but I was in a daze. I keep having terrible visions of jasper, but that's not what I'm thinking about now. _Anthony…_ nice name. I wonder when I will see him next…

Edward walked into the room with news for Bella, but when he heard my thoughts he stopped and looked at me. He gave a small smile and lifted one eyebrow. I widened my eyes and shook my head. _its absolutely nothing. And if you say anything I will kill you. Butt head. _he chuckled and winked. Good. Because it is nothing. Like I would date a…. wow, I shouldn't even think about _that. _he is just a boy I know. That's it.

He chuckled at my arguing with myself. "Bella, Carlisle and I have come across an idea that might explain why the baby wont eat anything."

Rose and Emmett came down then, to see what was happening.

"so….?" Bella asked.

"it's a vampire baby so…." he had a hard time saying whatever he had to say.

Carlisle came in and finished his sentence. "so we think we should see if the baby would like blood."

"okay, so your telling me I am going to have to drink blood? I'm not even good with smelling it, let alone drinking it." she said.

"but its for the baby." Carlisle said.

"If its for the baby, I would be terrible not to do it." she gave in.

"ya I'm gonna leave," I said. I really don't want to be here for this.

I didn't wait for a reply. I got in my car and zoomed out to Seattle. Maybe I will shop, or see a movie. Something.

I parked my car in a large parking lot. I will walk all over Seattle. There would be no point in driving across the street all the time wasting gas. And that's when I saw him again, through a coffee shop window. Anthony. Oh, this was too good. I skipped right in there and quietly walked up behind him.

"now, why would a vampire be in a coffee shop?" I said behind him.

He spun around with a smile.

"hey, how are you?" he said.

"still fairly curious." I said back, matching his smile.

"well then, take a seat, I have all day." he motioned to the seat across from him.

"as do I." I said as I took the seat.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

So there sat two vampires, in a coffee shop, talking away. Never thought I would see that in my lifetime.

"so, how is getting along with the wolves going?" I asked with a giggle.

"surprisingly, really good. My sister, Tammy, is becoming really good friends with Embry and, uh, begins with a p…"

"Paul." I helped him out.

"ya, him! Ha-ha. What have you been up to?"

"well, this would be a better time to explain, obviously my sister in law, who is pregnant, is human. But her husband, my brother, is a vampire."

"whoa, how the? So what is the baby?"

"that's what we don't know. that's the major problem."

"well that sucks. Did you try having her drink, like, you know,"

"blood? that's what they are doing now. I didn't want to stay for that."

"understandable. Speaking of which, your eyes aren't red, so, you don't kill humans?" he asked.

"right. Animals only. But what about you? I mean, I would assume the same, but I also assumed you weren't a vampire with the skin tone." I joked.

"nah, I'm all animals. I couldn't stand hurting someone. You know."

"yeah."

We talked forever it seemed. We talked about my family, his family, life as a vampire, how long he had been around, how long I had been around. Everything. Then he came out with the question I had hoped would be avoided.

"so what about you? You cant be single, right?" he asked.

I looked down. Explaining it to Bella was one thing, explaining it to someone I just met was something else.

"well. I wasn't two weeks ago," I looked back up and to the side. "we were together for a really long time. But he went on a long hunting trip and met someone he knew in a previous life. And chose her over me." I looked back down.

"oh. Dang. sorry that happened to you. What a douche bag."

"eh, I'm getting over it. It would be easier if I didn't keep getting visions of them."

"that must really suck."

"yeah. And you? No girlfriend?"

"only once. It didn't work out."

"was it recently?" I asked.

"no. I was five. She only held my hand because she wanted my crayons." he laughed after that. So did I. he was funny.

So we talked more and more, until my cell rang. It was Edward. I looked at my clock. Oops. We had been sitting here for 2 hours.

"hey Edward."

"Alice, where are you? We need you here, okay?"

"ya sorry, I will be right there."

And I hung up.

"sorry about that, my brother needs me." I explained, getting up.

He stood up too. "no problem. Oh, hey, paul is having a bonfire party thing, because he is moving or something. Anyway, will you be there? They sent out invitations. Its not on LaPush land, so us vampires can visit. Heh."

"I will have to check my mail." I said. "I hope so. I guess you'll have to wait and see." I teased.

"crap. I'm not that great at waiting games. Hahaha."

"haha, see ya later Anthony."

"bye." he said.

And I was off to my cute little yellow car. I was halfway home when I had a vision and slightly veered off the road, almost hitting another car. I cranked my wheel to the left, then right, and pulled in my driveway shaking. I turned off my car and sighed, hitting my head on the back of my seat. I sat in there for a minute before going inside. Theses vision have to stop.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, so this one is kind of long, but its worth it. Its interesting, well I think it its, and I couldn't find a break to split it into 2 separate chapters. Enjoy!**

Chapter 13

So there goes two more weeks, flying by so sudden. I cant remember much honestly. I remember getting home, and the blood diet was a success. I remember two days after that I got that invite in the mail for Sam surprise bonfire Paul was putting on. Wolves aren't very creative. It was a piece of paper. With scribbles. It took me a second to get the address.

And before I knew it, Bella was huge. Like, explode huge. But she was doing well, and Edward was getting more confident she would be ok every time she had blood.

And the visions still came. They came strong some times, others not.

And Jacob found out about Bella. That was a lovely day. He was _pissed. _but he got over it sooner or later, kinda. So now he hangs around here with Seth and Leah. It sort of nice, because the closer they are, the weaker the visions are.

Sunday.

"hey Alice, come over here." Edward said.

I just got back from the mall. I scored a cute tote and a couple of nice form fitting skinnys.

"sup E dawg" I joked. I was in a good enough mood to fake gangsta, so needless to say, my day was going pretty good.

He chuckled at me. "listen, you know how the baby will be coming soon? Like, about five days soon?" he asked.

"baby? What baby?" I said sarcastically. "duh I know, I've been counting down the days till I will be an aunt!"

"well, you also know that this is a family thing. it's a very special thing. For the entire family." he said as if hinting, but I wasn't picking it up.

"uh, ya, like, why wouldn't it be?" I said.

"and I want everyone to be there. Everyone." he tilted his chin down yet kept looking at me with that _do you get what im saying?_ gesture. I still had no idea.

"Alice, I invited jasper to come back for the birth of the baby."

I sat back in my chair. Dang. and that's the bad side to having wolves around. "why the heck would you do that?" I said.

"like I said, I want everyone to be there. He is my brother."

I sat there an bit my bottom lip.

"ok. Are you alright?" he asked.

"fine." I said. "when will he be here?"

"tomorrow."

"thanks for giving me such notice." I said

"I'm sorry."

"where will he stay?"

"the guest room."

"that's right next to my room, what were you thinking?"

"sorry."

"how long after the baby is he staying?"

"probably a couple of days to a week."

"what the heck? Seriously?"

"I haven't seen him since the wedding Alice, common."

I sighed. "kay. I'm gonna get ready for the bonfire."

As I skipped upstairs I was waiting for the pain, for the sad, and for the screaming. But it didn't come. It was just a numb kinda, 'woah, didn't see that one' feeling. So I forced myself not to think about what I would say, or what I would wear. Instead I pulled the bonfire to the front and center of my mind.

I looked in my mirror, now excited. Should I wear something new? Or go to my closet and just pick something casual? Decisions decisions.

I ended up putting on a nice blue flow-ish shirt, with a pair of skinny jeans. I decided to put up what I could of my hair into a ponytail, so it was a short little stub, but let my bangs and a lock of hair on each side down. I went light on the makeup too. I completely mastered the concept of 'casual'. I looked at my clock, and it was six fifty. Just enough time to find the address and get there at by 7, the time it said on the invite.

I got in my car, and some weird feeling hit me. It wasn't a vision, but it was kind of tingly, anxious, kind of excited. I liked it. I chuckled to myself as I started my car. When I got to the venue it was a cabin, a big one, behind it was where everyone was, I could hear them.

I got out of my car and walked to the back. There were a lot of them, and Paul did a flipping good job. There was a big fire, lights for when it got dark, looks like he hired a D.J., a dance floor, it was amazing. Already people were dancing, waiting for the arrival of Sam in an hour. I walked over to Paul for some conversation. "I am impressed, with the invite, I was a little worried." I teased.

"I may have sloppy writing, but I know how to put together a party. I did everyone's 16th and everything." he said proud of himself.

"so I conversed, and conversed some more, skipping around to different people. When we heard Sam's car we turned off the music and all sort of hid, but very suck-ish-ly. When Sam turned the corner we all shouted surprise and all that dandy stuff.

Everyone danced and ate and sang along and had fun. But I had yet to see Anthony, and that anxious feeling came up again.

After a while it got dark and they turned on the colored lights on the dance floor. So I just kind of got out of the crowd and sat over on a hammock a little way away from everyone. I liked watching them, they were all so happy. I couldn't help smiling, I wouldn't have ever thought I would be at a werewolf's surprise party.

"I thought I had seen you do everything different possible, heck, Walmart, a coffee shop, but not dancing at a party? that's just plain sin."

I smiled at the now familiar voice and turned around to see Anthony, farther than expected, leaning up against a tree.

"how do you do that? I was looking strait at everyone, but I didn't see you sneak up behind me? Dang."

"I'm just that good" he said with a chuckle.

I scooted over and patted the hammock next to me. He came over and sat down next to me.

"hi." I said.

"hi." he said back "how's the pregnant in-law doing?"

"the blood worked. Shes doing great." I said flatly. It reminded me of our visitor tomorrow.

"is that not a good thing?" he asked

"no, but," I sighed and leaned back against the hammock, so he did too "my ex is coming for the birth of the baby. Not looking forward to that. At all."

"ah. Well, when is the baby coming?"

"five days. He comes tomorrow."

"that sucks."

"yep."

Then it was quiet, as we looked up at the stars.

"I really feel like dancing now." I said as I hopped up.

I skipped to the dance floor, Anthony in tow. I danced with everyone, Emily and Sam, Seth, Leah, Anthony, and some others I had talked to earlier. It was kinda like prom. We all danced in one of those circles, to disco inferno, go girl, body language, all that fun stuff. It was a night to remember, for sure.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**sorry, this one is kinda short!**

I stayed out much longer than I intended. After dancing out butts off everyone migrated to the campfire and we sat and told stories and the humans at smores. It was 3 am when I finally got into my car. There was an after party at someone's place, but I didn't really feel like going. But I didn't want to go home either. I was still fairly mad at Edward. So I drove out to my favorite place in the world, (besides Paris… or Italy…or anywhere else…. Well you get the picture.) Seattle. There I parked my car in a closed dinner parking lot. I didn't expect anything to be open. Instead I just sat on top of a large building and watched the very little night life. A couple of pimps, some people coming home from clubs, a group of drunkards, pretty much all the nobodies.

It was somewhat boring, so I found myself traveling in thought. _What if Jasper brought Maria with him? What is he going to say to me? Is he going to ignore me? Am I going to ignore him? What about the baby? Will it grow up in a confused paradox when he aunt and uncle hate each other? Do I hate jasper? _No. I didn't want myself to think like that. I don't hate jasper, a barely hate anyone. _but I hate what he did to me. What if he does confront me? Will I beg for him back? _No. I 'm not that type of person. _but he is my soul mate. _no he isn't. if he was, he wouldn't have left me. This argument in my head traveled on for a while.

I shut the jasper thoughts off. I don't want to think about him right now. Maybe I should think about the baby. But that subject has enough trouble in itself. A sudden un-intentional thought ran across my brain. _Anthony. _now why did that happen? But then again, why shouldn't it? Maybe it will ease some of the pressure of jaspers arrival.

He is so funny. He couldn't stop cracking jokes tonight, and at one point I almost literally fell on the floor. He was a good dancer too. I guess he has had a lot of experience street dancing. That makes me think- I don't know that much about his past. Although we have talked a lot, I never was told where he came from. He is a new vampire, about three years. So his child hood was pretty modern I suppose. Huh.

I stayed on that roof until I noticed the sun coming up. I looked at my watch. 6 am. Oops. Haha. I drove home in my cute little car. I was happy with myself for not having a vision the entire ride home. But as I pulled in my drive I saw one too many cars. Great. He is here.

**so what do you guys think? should alice and jasper get back together? im kinda stuck on that one, so review... review... and uh, oh ya, review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I sat in the driveway in my car for a little while. This is it. I can go in there and totally ignore him, or I can go in there and hate him, or I can go in there and fall back in love with him. But he might have Maria with him… and really, I cant loose my dignity that fast. I'm just going to take everything from a professional stand point.

I walked in the house and quietly shut the door behind me. All the lights were out on the first floor except for a few, so they are all upstairs. Well they know I'm here. I walked over to the kitchen counter and set my purse down. I didn't smell Maria, but she might be hunting or something. Or in her case, murdering.

I hopped up on the kitchen counter and slid back a little. What to do… what to do….

My thoughts were interrupted by Edward coming downstairs. "hey alice, are you going to come upstairs?"

"why should I?"

"well I thought you would want to see everyone."

"I see everyone everyday." I said playing stupid.

"well, jasper."

"why would I want to see him?"

"Why wouldn't you?" he asked.

That Edward, was the stupidest question that you have ever asked. Oh, and he knew it, god did he know it.

"well lets see" I got up off the counter and started pacing "well he left me for another girl," I said as I held one finger. "he left me not only for another girl, but _Maria_" I held out another finger.

Edward was really regretting his stupid question.

"oh yeah, and now he came back only to rub it in my face. By the way, where is the little slut?" I asked.

"he didn't bring her." Edward said in a low voice.

"ohhhhh he didn't _bring her _ya? Psh, well, that makes _everything_ all better doesn't it?" I said with much sarcasm.

"no." Edward replied quietly.

I was getting angrier by the second.

"your so _stupid_! Why would you even _think_ of doing this?" I hoped he knew it was a rhetorical question.

I turned around and walked to the other side of the kitchen and put my hands on the counter. With my back to him I looked at the stuff on the counter. There was one of those stainless steel spatulas. I could throw it at him. I could throw it hard enough to hurt him. But he would catch it. Because he is listening to everything I'm saying. Aren't you Eddie?

"yes." he murmured.

But before I could say more the lights snapped on and jasper came down stairs. I knew he was here, but seeing him made it really hit me. Jasper is here, jasper is home! I ran up to him uncontrollably and hugged him. "Alice!"

He picked me up and spun me around a couple of times before setting me back down again. I knew I should probably be angry, but I cant be. Right now I am just overjoyed he is here.

"Alice how are you?" he said still hugging me.

We let go of each other and started to walk back to the stairs. Here is where it gets uncomfortable. "busy." I said flatly.

I knew he was looking at me, but I just looked forward. I didn't want to look into his eyes, because if I did I was afraid of what I might see.

**Oooohhhhh cliff hanga. What now? FYI: I might only be updating on weekends because of flippin skool.**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Oh how happy this makes me. Just me and jasper, like its supposed to be.**_

_**I looked up into his eyes slowly, but then sighed in relief. Golden. Thank god.**_

"_**afraid you would see red?" he asked.**_

"_**yes. Honestly, I did expect it." I confessed.**_

"_**Alice I promise you I wouldn't ever do something like that. I'm better than that, thanks to you."**_

_**This made me smile to myself.**_

"_**Alice, I have to tell you some things, we should go outside." he whispered to me.**_

_**I nodded and he led the way. We walked for a long time. And finally he sat down. It had to at least be 7 by now, because the sun was fully visible. He patted the ground next to him and I sat there.**_

"_**Alice, you were right." he said.**_

_**This shocked me, wait what?**_

_**When I didn't answer he continued. "Maria isn't a good person. I found out something while I was with her. I would be insanely in love with her one moment, and the next ask why the heck I was there. It turns out Maria happens to have a power to, Alice. She plants ideas in peoples brains, like the idea I loved her more than you. I don't see how I could have fallen for it, but I did. I thought I was the controller of everyones emotion. Guess not. I am so, so incredibly sorry Alice, I cant believe I did that to y-"**_

_**I cut him off with a kiss. I cant believe this is happening to me, this is ah-mazing. I knew it wasn't like jasper to do this sort of thing, I knew it!**_

_**I pulled away and looked at him. "I'm so sorry." he said.**_

"_**its okay jasper, its okay. I love you."**_

"_**I love you too alice. And I will, forever."**_

"_**how long is forever?" I asked**_

"_**forever and ever. Until the day the earth stops turning. Even after that."**_

_**This is all I could have ever asked for. Jasper is mine, forever.**_

_**Epilogue **_

_I walked inside my beautiful home after shopping for the Renesme. She is growing constantly, good for me, cause I can shop constantly. Its been two months after the entire volturi incident. They have left us alone since then. "I'm home!" I called out. Renesme, now the size of a ten year old ran into the living room where I set my bags, followed shortly after Jacob. "hey Jake" I gave him a friendly hello hug._

_Jake has been here a lot since everything has happened. He is now the alpha of himself, which is the way he likes it, because he can spend as much time with us as he wants. Its good for us too, because when Bella and Edward are in a jam and cant take Renesme with them (a very rare situation) we have a babysitter who knows it all._

"_Hi aunt Alice!" Renesme said._

"_hey, well don't just stand there, go ahead and try on what I got you!" _

_She ran upstairs to her room, the old guest room, next to japer and I, across the hall from Edward and Bella. "where are Edward and Bella, Jake?" should be back from hunting soon. Renesme went last week."_

"_oh yeah." I said_

_My husband, jasper walked into the room then. "hey sweetie." he said hugging me_

"_hey jazzy."_

_All in all, things turned out good. When Renesme stops ageing her and jake will be together, as long as jakes with her he wont age, Edward and Bella are fine with this, Rose and jake, well we cant all get our way. Just kidding. They still tease each other, only in that brother sister kind of way. Anthony and I are really close buds, and the family is tight with his family too. Even jasper admits Anthony is a funny guy. And all turned out right. A perfect ending. _

_**Disclaimer- **__**I don't own the twilight books, characters, etc. That all belongs to Stephanie. **_


End file.
